


Eight Months

by klutzy_girl



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is surprised when Julia and Barbie get engaged and marry eight months after the dome comes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Months

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Under The Dome and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

He asks her to marry him out of the blue one day. Julia choked on the bite of egg she was eating and asked, “What?” 

Barbie grinned. “I asked if you wanted to marry me.”

She gaped at him for a few seconds. “We haven’t even been together for all that long and you want to get married?”

“I know we haven’t even been together for a year, but I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together. What do you say?” He waited expectantly and slightly impatiently for her answer. Barbie knew he had caught Julia off guard and she needed some time to recover.

Julia ignored the food she had on her plate and decided to think about her answer. Deep down, she knew what she wanted to say, but she had to work her way up to it. Barbie interrupted her thought processes, however. “Well?”

It was then that she realized she hadn’t yet answered him like she thought she had. She laughed. “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you.”

He beamed at her and then kissed her. When he pulled away, Barbie took an engagement ring out of his pocket. Julia gasped. “This was my mother’s. I’ve had it for years and I know she’d like you and want you to have it.”

She swallowed back some tears as she held out her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger and then wiped away the tear tracks. “It’s a beautiful ring.” And then she looked down at her plate. “Damn, my food’s cold now. Ugh, fuck it. I’m not hungry any more anyway.”

Barbie just kissed her again. “So when do you want to do this?” It didn’t matter to him when or where they got married, but he figured she’d care about stuff like that.

Busy admiring her new ring, Julia didn’t answer right away. But then the thought gripped her and she couldn’t will it away. She took a deep breath before plowing ahead with her answer. “What do you think about marrying today? I don’t want to wait. I want to marry you as soon as possible.”

This time, he was the one caught off guard. “Are you sure?”

Julia nodded and grasped his hand. “We love each other and when you know, you know. Sure, we’re moving kind of fast, but our relationship has always been like this. It’s what I want. Let’s go ahead and do it.”

“Okay then, let’s do it! City Hall, right? Do you want anybody to be there as witnesses or just us?” He wouldn’t mind it being just them, but Julia probably thought differently.

Barbie was right – She did think differently. “How about just a few people? Joe, Norrie, Carolyn, and Angie?” Despite the fact that three of them were much younger, they had all bonded when the dome was over Chester’s Mill. 

Barbie was in agreement over that. “Sounds good. You go call them. I need to do something really quick.” 

“Sure.” They kissed goodbye and he headed out of the house. Julia quickly picked up her phone to call their friends.

Norrie squealed loudly once she was informed. Both Carolyn and Julia winced at the volume of her voice. “Congratulations! 

“You’re not surprised?” Julia figured a lot of people would be.

“No, I’m not. You and Barbie have been moving fast since the day you met. I’m just shocked it didn’t happen sooner,” Norrie explained.

“We expected this call a few months ago,” chimed in Carolyn.

And that’s when Norrie thought of something else. “You need a dress, don’t you?”

“Oh shit. Should we go shopping? I don’t want to wear anything I already have. Just a fancy dress would be enough for me – I don’t need an actual wedding dress.” Julia felt stupid for not thinking of what she should wear before.

“That’s fine. Call Barbie and tell him where we’re going. I’ll text Angie and we’ll head to the closest store to find you something to wear. This is exciting!” Norrie was glad to get some good news, especially since it was pretty rare these days.

After calling Barbie to inform him of where she was going, Julia picked up Norrie, Carolyn, and Angie and they headed to the store to find something. After combing through several racks, she finally found the perfect dress – It was blue, long, and strapless. She immediately loved it and the dress fit perfectly. 

“You look beautiful,” Angie told her.

Carolyn nodded her head in agreement. “It looks wonderful on you and is a great dress to get married in. Are you happy with it?”

Julia admired herself in the mirror and teared up again. “I’m thrilled with it. This is the dress I want to marry Barbie in.” She laughed as it hit her again – That kept happening randomly, but she didn’t mind all that much.

“It’s going to take his breath away,” Norrie murmured. The others agreed with her and said so.

Julia headed home a little while later and met up with her fiancé there. “I’m ready to do this. How about you?”

“I am definitely ready to marry you and become Julia Barbara. Huh, that sounds a little weird. It’ll take some time to get used to the name change, but I love it.” 

“I’m glad.” They headed out the door and headed to city hall, where they applied for a license. Joe, Norrie, Carolyn, and Angie showed up while they were waiting for the license to be approved. The crew was a little impatient, but passed the time by playing some games.

Once the license was approved, Julia and Barbie were taken to see the justice of the peace. “It is my pleasure to marry you two today. Congratulations.”

Julia suddenly realized something they had forgotten and gasped. “Rings! We don’t have any wedding rings.”

Barbie assured her everything was okay. “Don’t worry about it. Joe and I took care of it.”

She sighed in relief and the ceremony began. When it came time to exchange the rings, Barbie showed her them first. “You engraved them,” she whispered in shock.

“Yes, I did.” He and Joe had rushed to the jewelry store to pick out some wedding rings and he had decided to engrave both with their initials and the day they met. He was glad she seemed to like them.

After the ring exchange was done, an officially married Barbie and Julia kissed for the first time as husband and wife. 

Joe finally had enough and rolled his eyes when they were still kissing a minute or so later. “Guys, we’re in public. Go have sex in the privacy of your own room.”

The newlyweds pulled apart laughing. “Sorry about that.”

Joe shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. No big deal, but it was pretty gross.”

They all headed to the diner afterwards for a celebratory dinner. It was on the house for Julia and Barbie, something they both appreciated and thanked Angie for numerous times.

Getting engaged and marrying eight months after the dome came down might seem a little fast to anyone who wasn’t Barbie and Julia (or their friends and those who lived in Chester’s Mill), but the dome had accelerated a lot of things and brought many people closer together. It had been the right time for them and that was what mattered.


End file.
